


Woodworking

by jane_x80



Series: It all started with the hiccups [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: The MCRT is assigned a persistent and nosey intern, and develops a crush on Gibbs. She tries to get the team to hang out with her but only Abby takes her up on her offer.A continuation ofThe Curious Case of the Synchronous Diaphragmatic Flutter.





	Woodworking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This is for [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat), belatedly for her birthday which was about 3 weeks ago (not even a month late this year! Go Jane!). Happy belated birthday, cutsycat!! And look, RPD gave you kittens!!
> 
> Obviously, I also dragged my partner in crime [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) into my tardy birthday gifting habits *sheepish grin* But seriously, don't you think the artwork is totally awesome? Thanks for doing this with me for cutsycat, RPD! Maybe she will stop glaring suspiciously at me and/or pouting? ;)
> 
> This story was inspired in part by cutsycat's original Stocking Stuffer request from last year, and comments we exchanged in [Empyrean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12363393), one of cutsycat's drabbles.

[](https://i.imgur.com/A8n59c5.png)

It was one of those weird weeks for the MCRT. They had an unpaid intern shadowing them, for one, and instead of frightening the intern away within an hour of hanging out with them as was Gibbs’ habit, he had been warned to play nicely. The intern’s family was apparently well connected in Capitol Hill and Vance had specifically asked Gibbs to at least let the intern last several days, and for god’s sakes, not to get the kid killed.

Which meant that the MCRT were given the more boring and less dangerous cases, which increased Gibbs’ grumpiness exponentially. And added to that, the intern herself was one of those nosey people who kept asking questions, and seemed to have no sense of self preservation when it came to being oblivious to Gibbs’ murderous looks.

Tony found himself pulling the intern away from Gibbs as much as he could – or signaling to McGee to distract the girl while he extracted Gibbs and sent him out for coffee as often as he could get away with it. But Tony couldn’t be everywhere at once, and they actually did have cases to work on.

He came back from interviewing a witness with Bishop to find Shelley, the intern, bugging Gibbs.

“But you must have _some_ hobbies, Agent Gibbs,” Shelley was saying, throwing her red curls over her shoulders and batting her eyelashes at him.

Gibbs gave her a baleful stare. Redhead or not, the kid was a fucking kid. Gibbs was more than old enough to be her father and he was not in the mood to entertain a slip of a girl with daddy issues.

“You can’t just be all work and no play,” she continued coyly. “You know what they say about that, don’t you?”

Bishop’s eyes bugged out in shock and she and Tony exchanged a worried glance. McGee was sitting at his desk, mouth slightly ajar, watching with what looked to be horrified glee.

“Report!” Gibbs barked at Tony and Bishop, ignoring the redheaded young woman.

Tony gave McGee a significant look and the younger agent jumped up, mouth clacking shut as he realized that he’d just sat there and watched as the intern tried to engage Gibbs in conversation. As the young intern had _flirted_ with Gibbs. He gave Tony an apologetic look as he grabbed Shelley’s arm.

“C’mon Shelley, we need to go do a coffee run,” McGee told her, interrupting her flow of chatter, dragging her away and snatching the cash that Tony held out to him.

“Wait, but Agent Gibbs was just telling me about his hobbies!” Shelley objected.

Tony and Bishop exchanged looks again, and while Bishop was shocked, Tony was close to bursting into laughter at this point.

“Woodworking,” McGee told her tightly. “He likes woodworking.”

“Woodworking!” Shelley exclaimed, turning to give Gibbs another adoring look as McGee tugged her toward the elevator. “That’s so… manly…”

Tony looked down and hid his mouth with his hand. It wouldn’t do to let Gibbs see how amused Tony was at this turn of events. McGee kept a firm hold on Shelley’s arm, pulling her into the elevator and giving her one word answers as she babbled on. Gibbs breathed out a sigh of relief after the elevator doors closed and Tony and Bishop stood at the plasma to begin their report.

Gibbs stalked around them as they related what they had learned, pulling things up on the plasma, as appropriate. When they were done, Gibbs grunted an acknowledgement, and they both turned to go back to their desks. Quick as a rattlesnake, Gibbs’ hand popped out and smacked the back of Tony’s head.

Tony gave him an aggrieved look, and Gibbs’ eyes narrowed. He let the Senior Field Agent know with that one look that he had not missed Tony’s almost-laughter there and he did not appreciate it.

Tony threw him a saucy grin in reply and went back to his desk to continue working the case. Truth be told, the headslap had been gentle, and more of a caress than a smack, and Tony wasn’t going to complain.

When McGee and Shelley returned bearing pastries and coffee (apparently Tony had been more generous with the cash than usual), they handed it all out, continuing the conversation they had been having.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be hanging out this weekend, Shelley,” McGee told her firmly.

“I thought Abby said that you guys tend to hang out outside of work too?” Shelley asked, as she placed a cup and a pastry on Tony’s desk. “The team isn’t on call this weekend!”

“Exactly, and Delilah and I have plans,” McGee shook his head, cutting her off even before she could start speaking. “ _Private_ plans.”

“Tony?” Shelley gave him a pleading look.

“Tom’s been neglected all week so I was planning on getting him time at the pet spa, and hanging out with him. He deserves to get some petting, I was going to spoil him a little this weekend,” Tony didn’t even look up.

“And who’s Tom?” Shelley asked enthusiastically.

“My cat.”

“You have a cat! Awwwwwww…” she cooed.

Tony gave her a panicked look, already seeing that she was going to want to visit him and his cat and he did not want anyone at his sanctuary. “He hates strangers,” he immediately warned her. “He’s super territorial. And very possessive of me. He barely even tolerates Abby coming over.” Of course, Tom loved Gibbs, but Tony wasn’t going to tell Shelley that.

Shelley’s face fell. “What about just drinks or something Saturday night? Anyone?” she looked around the bullpen.

“I have a date,” Bishop said.

“Private plans with Delilah,” McGee was sticking to his story.

“Surely you’re not staying in with your cat all weekend, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?” Shelley turned to Tony.

“Well…” Tony glanced around, hoping for help, but nobody was stepping forward. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Look, I’ve got a… reputation to maintain,” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I don’t hunt with a wingman.”

“What?” Shelley looked confused.

“He means, he’s going to find people amenable to anonymous sex and get laid this weekend,” Abby’s voice made Tony jump. “He gets like that every so often. This is one of those weekends then. And like Tony says, he doesn’t hunt with a wingman. He doesn’t even let me go with him anymore.”

“Not since you cockblocked me that time,” Tony muttered, glaring at her.

“That was _one_ time! In 2004!!” Abby shook her head.

Shelley stared at him. “So you’re going to be…”

“Out,” Tony said curtly. “Which is why I have to spend my days with Tom so he doesn’t feel unloved.”

Abby gave Tony a one-armed hug and kissed his temple. “I’m so happy that the Bossman gave you Tom. You’ve been so much happier since that fuzzball’s been in your life.”

Tony grunted an answer.

“Agent Gibbs gave you a cat?” Shelley’s eyes were wide as saucers as she turned them, full of worship to Gibbs.

“Kitten, even,” Abby told her. “Tom is super adorable.”

“Kitten!”

“Yeah, you can’t tell just by looking at him, but the Bossman is a big ol’ softy!” Abby gave Gibbs a fond grin.

Gibbs growled at that.

“Why did Agent Gibbs give Tony a kitten?”

“Oh, well, Tony wasn’t feeling well and Gibbs wanted to make him feel better.”

“A get well gift?”

“He had the hiccups for over two days,” Bishop jumped in. “Tony did. It was a bad time. He needed some comfort.”

“ _Awwwww…_ ” Shelley cooed.

Tony glanced up at Gibbs. The team lead looked about ready to have his own kittens right in the bullpen, and that thought made Tony want to snicker so he looked down again quickly. As gentle as Gibbs had been, Tony did not want another headslap that day.

“What about you, Agent Gibbs?” Shelley turned bright eyes on the team lead. “Can we hang out this weekend?”

“I don’t ‘hang out’,” Gibbs said curtly.

“Awww…” she whined.

“You can hang out with me, Shelley,” Abby told the intern. “I have a bunch of errands to run, nothing exciting planned, but you’re welcome to tag along.”

“Thanks, Abby!” 

But after all that planning, their case, which had started out as a simple harmless case of stolen property, turned out to be much more complicated, suddenly involving embezzlement and even several murders, and the team was thrown into working it with a vengeance. They worked non-stop for several days, despite the fact that they were not on call that weekend. And when they finally solved the case, caught the bad guys, and finished interrogations and reports, it was suddenly Tuesday and Gibbs sent everyone home for the next couple of days. Tony dragged himself home, wanting nothing more than to collapse in his bed. He didn’t even care if he ate or showered, despite the fact that he was hungry and hadn’t showered in at least 48 hours. But he hadn’t slept in longer than that and it was all he could think of to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, Tony opened his eyes, not wanting to move from his cocoon of warmth. His alarm clock was ringing and he was debating ignoring it. He was comfortable and warm, feeling as if he was surrounded by live hot water bottles. Every muscle in his body protested the thought of moving.

Then his mattress moved and the fuzzy hot water bottle on his back began kneading him gently. He groaned and curled himself tightly around the body underneath him.

“Alarm,” a gruff voice rumbled, and he felt the vibrations through his chest. “You forgot to turn it off.”

Tony whined and blindly reached off to the side table, managing to deactivate the alarm without opening his eyes or throwing the clock across the room.

“Shhh,” calloused fingers went through his hair, petting him gently. “Let’s all go back to sleep. Hmm?”

“’Kay,” Tony mumbled. He felt the body underneath him wiggle to get into a comfortable position and he moved with it, snuggling into the warm chest, kissing it gently. On top of him, on his back, he felt the warm, fuzzy body settle back down, and moments later, the apartment was silent again, and everyone was asleep.

Hours later, the warm body underneath Tony started to slide out of the bed, trying to maneuver carefully. Tony’s arms tightened around it and he grumbled in his sleep, protesting the move.

“C’mon, DiNozzo, let me up,” the voice slowly made it into his consciousness.

“No,” he mumbled. “Stay.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Tony cracked an eye halfway open. “Promise?” he asked. He hated waking up alone these days.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed him gently. “Promise.”

Tony responded to the kiss, moaning softly, eyes closed. He felt his cock harden against Gibbs’ thigh and Gibbs was smiling into the kiss.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” he disentangled himself from Tony and made it out of the bed without dislodging Tom who was still sleeping on Tony’s back. Gibbs spared a moment to pet the fluffy gray cat, who stretched out on Tony’s broad back, presenting his belly to be rubbed. When Tom was happy, Gibbs found his way to the bathroom, and then the kitchen, coming back with two steaming cups of coffee. He placed the cups on the nightstand and slid back into the bed, Tony adjusting smoothly, allowing him to lie back down before the younger man snuggled back onto Gibbs. Tony still had a twin bed and it was always a tight fit but neither man really minded the close quarters.

They had been too tired to drive all the way back to Gibbs’ house where the beds were much larger, and Tony’s apartment was much closer. Besides, Gibbs was worried that the intern would get it in her head that just because Gibbs never locked his door, it meant everyone was welcome at any time. So they decided to hide out in Tony’s apartment.

Tony was sleepily rubbing his hard dick on Gibbs’ thigh. “Welcome back,” he smiled.

Gibbs pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. “I brought you your coffee,” he murmured against Tony’s lips, one hand sliding down Tony’s body, slowly inching towards the hardness digging into his hip. “But somehow I think you’re awake. Or at least this part of you is,” he grasped Tony’s cock and Tony moaned into his mouth.

Tom mrowed in annoyance, jumping off Tony’s back and heading out into the living room with a haughty sniff, tail wagging side to side, up high in the air. He did not enjoy it when Tony stopped being his bed and instead began paying attention to Gibbs. He turned and meowed at them.

“We’ll make it up to you, Tom,” Tony told the cat, even as he thrust into Gibbs’ fist. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“As good as when you go ‘hunting’, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled.

“I don’t hunt anymore,” Tony gasped as Gibbs added a twist to his stroke. “You know that.”

Gibbs claimed his mouth, kissing him fiercely as his hand worked on Tony’s dick. “I do know that. _Ohhhh_ ,” he began moaning as Tony’s hand moved down to grasp his hardening cock.

They were starting to get into it, losing themselves in each other. Gibbs flipped them over so he was on top and was working on Tony’s dick and slipping lubed fingers into his ass to prep him, watching as Tony moaned and writhed under him, fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets, body moving in synch with Gibbs’ fingers.

“Oh my _god!_ ” a shocked voice surprised them, and Tom the cat streaked into the bedroom and jumped on Tony’s chest, hissing angrily.

It was an interesting tableau. Gibbs was kneeling on Tony’s tiny bed, naked, Tony under him equally as naked. Gibbs’ hand was grasping Tony’s very hard dick and three fingers of the other hand were in Tony’s body. Tom was standing on Tony’s chest, tail straight up in the air, puffed up in anger, he was still hissing. And there was Abby and the goddamned intern standing in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at them, both of them wide eyed with wonder. Abby was carrying coffee and what looked to be breakfast for Tony in one hand.

“Abs?” Tony gasped.

Gibbs tried to withdraw his fingers, accidentally rubbing on Tony’s prostate in the process, and Tony couldn’t help it. His body jerked as he arched and moaned, cock spurting pre-cum. Gibbs pulled the covers over Tony, keeping one hand idly stroking Tony’s still-hard dick and ignoring his own nakedness.

“What the hell do you want?” Gibbs glared at the two women.

“I just – well I just brought Tony breakfast because I know he’s been skipping meals to get the case done and Shelley was just tagging along with me to make up for not being able to hang out over the weekend…” Abby stuttered through the explanation, blushing profusely as Tony closed his eyes and stifled another moan. Whatever it was Gibbs’ hand was doing to him, he was enjoying it, but Abby couldn’t see it anymore since Gibbs had covered the man.

“Thanks for breakfast. Now get out,” Gibbs told them curtly.

“I can see you’re… busy,” Abby gasped out. “I also brought treats for Tom.”

“Pretty sure he’s unhappy too,” Gibbs said, watching as Tony petted the gray fuzzball, trying to calm him. Tony winced when Tom dug a claw into his chest as he continued to hiss angrily at the women.

“Right…, well I’m just going to go then,” Abby said. She gave Tony the side eye. “We're going to have a long talk later, mister,” she told him.

“Much later,” Gibbs told her glibly. “Out!”

Abby dragged the intern out with her and Gibbs and Tony both heard Shelley asking Abby, “I thought Tony was out ‘hunting’ and McGee said Agent Gibbs’ hobby was woodworking?”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh helplessly as he tried to soothe his angry cat. Tom finally calmed down, his tail returning to its usual size. The cat hopped off, going back into the living room to ensure that the strangers had left and to reclaim his territory, and Gibbs grinned at Tony.

“Woodworking takes a back seat to you,” Gibbs told him.

“Eh,” Tony said nonchalantly. “You’re just working on a different kind of wood right now. Wood of the morning variety.”

Gibbs laughed and fisted Tony’s morning wood, still going strong, and the younger man arched into his touch. “I better finish what I started. You know how much I hate not finishing,” he quipped.

“Yeah. Let’s get on with it. You know how much you love woodworking. And finishing.” He broke off to moan as Gibbs tossed aside the covers and slipped his fingers back into his passage, going straight for his prostate.

Later, when Gibbs had finished his morning woodworking, and ensured that Tony also finished satisfactorily, they showered and then cuddled on Tony’s couch. A movie was going softly in the background, and they ate the warmed up pancakes and bacon that Abby had brought for Tony. Tony was snuggled into Gibbs’ chest, one of Gibbs’ arms around him, while Tom the cat was curled up in Tony’s lap. Gibbs had the plate balanced on his knee and he fed himself and Tony bites of food, giving Tom small bits of bacon, despite Tony urging him not to feed the cat table food.

Tony’s phone rang and they both saw that it was Abby. Tony sighed. “Guess I better face the music,” he said glumly.

Gibbs gestured for the phone impatiently with his hand. Tony handed it to him, putting the phone on speaker.

“Yeah,” Gibbs answered curtly.

“Bossman?” Abby sounded surprised. “Wait – didn’t I call Tony?”

“What do you want?”

“I _did_ call Tony!” Abby exclaimed. “Why are you answering Tony’s phone, Bossman?”

“He’s busy and can’t talk right now.”

“What’s he doing?”

Tony snickered softly until Gibbs slipped his other hand into Tony’s boxers and palmed his dick, which quickly became hard again. He gasped and moaned as Gibbs began fisting him again.

“I’m woodworking,” Gibbs told her.

“What? What’s that got to do with Tony?”

“He’s providing the wood,” Gibbs ended the call before he put the plate aside and moved Tom onto his favorite pillow, all while his hand continued to work Tony’s cock.

“Woodworking… That’s so… manly…” Tony batted his eyelashes at Gibbs, giggling a little, before he closed his eyes and moaned.

“You’re my new favorite wood to work on,” Gibbs told Tony before he pulled Tony’s dick out and swallowed it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I even managed to stuff the one thing I missed in your original Stocking Stuffer prompt in here, which was hand feeding. I hope you like this, cutsycat! RPD and I had fun with it :D *hugs*
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Thanks again to Red_Pink_Dots for coming up with the awesome concept and artwork for this story!
> 
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
